Just like a book
by akhiranimelover14
Summary: She was too easy to read that's why her boyfriend decided to see what's on her mind after watching a romance t.v program. He smirked at what he can see...based from a doujin whoever draw it, heshe is very good


**This is my first fanfic so I hope you enjoy reading and review (",)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or any characters of the story.**

Like a book

It was a boring day for Sakura because their training has been cancel because of their sensei's mission. She's walking down the street to visit her best friend Ino in the flower shop owned by the Yamanaka's. When she got in there, the flower shop is already open. She was greeted by Mrs. Yamanaka.

"Good morning Sakura-chan. What are you doing here?" Mrs. Yamanaka asked with a smile.

"Oh, good morning too Mrs. Yamanaka but I was wondering if Ino is here at your house?" Sakura asked.

"She's upstairs cleaning her room. Go there and you'll see her." Mrs. Yamanaka said while pointing the stairs. She said her thank you and go to Ino's room.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Ino asked happily.

"Well, since we don't have any training today---Maybe I can help you here." Sakura offered.

"Oh that will be great. So let's start cleaning" Ino suggested to her friend. Sakura just nod and start cleaning. They clean the whole room it's big so they finished around one in the afternoon. When they are finish, they eat dango. After eating, she bid her goodbye to her friend and walked to her apartment. (A/N: She's already 18 and Sasuke's 19 years old here. She is his girlfriend. ) As she entered her oh-so-neat and tidy apartment, she quickly went to the bathroom, stripped her clothes and took a warm bath. When she finished, she wear her usual training dress and stroll again in the town because she's still not tired when she passed by a familiar apartment. 'Sasuke..' She thought. She decided to pay him a visit since she's already in front of his apartment. She knocked at the door twice and patiently wait for him to open the door. After a minute, he opened it and he's not surprise her visit. "What are you doing here?" He asked coldly while he step aside to gesture her to come in. "W-well I was bored and tired from walking so I decided to stop by your apartment since it's just in front of me." She said nervously. They walk to his bed since the T.V is also there. Silence reign in them and she never dare to talk. They just watch until a soap opera was being played in the T.V. As they watched, the soap opera got a scene where in the boy and the girl met and going to share a passionate kiss many thoughts ran through her head. 'No they won't do it… not there.. Not now.. No they won't kiss… not when I'm this close to him.' She thought nervously and she seemed liked she can't tear off her gaze to the scene in the television. She took a glance at the boy she loved beside her and she stare at the ground. 'Hmm.. I'm the only one thinking about that scene. I'm so dumb.' She thought and sighs. She was so deep in her thoughts when a voice brought her back to reality. "Hey" Sasuke called. Sakura was startled and blushed furiously and sweating in nervousness. "It's over." He said while eyeing the kunoichi in front of him. "Eh? Ah, yah-yah. It was a lot worse than I imagine it." She laughed nervously. "I guess.." he said while turning off the television. They were both silent for a while, Sakura lost in her own world and Sasuke reading a book.

**Sakura's POV**

Enough… why I can't get that scene off my head? If I think of it more, maybe I will just be more embarrassed. Oh my god why does that kissing scene really bug me? And him! I imagine him doing that. Oh kami…help me now. But I really enjoy that part while I imagine him doing---WHAT THE HELL?! Oh maybe I need to get out now.

**Normal POV**

"Sakura" He called. She was again startled and nervously she asked. "W-what is I-it Sasuke-kun?" she stuttered and she's still sweating. He looked at her and asked. "What have you…" he paused then continued "been thinking about?"

She was now fidgeting and blushing because she was caught off guard and it was too awkward for her. 'You've got to be kidding me, he's seeing right through me!' She yelled in her mind. "Eh? Ump…mmm.. it is n-nothing really!" She said nervously while waving her hands and shaking her head to indicate it's really nothing. 'I'm going to die---!!!' She screamed in her thoughts. Sasuke shifted near her but then she immediately stand up and trying to make a good excuse. "Sorry Sasuke-kun, I just realized there is something I need to take care of so I'll be going home now." She said and stood but before she could walk, hands grabs her arms and pull her to the bed and make her sit there again. She was there again sitting and so close to him. He placed his hand on her cheek and made her face him and look at him in the eye. Their faces are dangerously close to each other. Her eyes were widening and she was stuttering words because she really was now so nervous. "uh… uh… eh… Sasuke-ku…" He closed the gap between them and since her mouth was open, he darted his tounge and massage hers. She gripped the sheets tight while he laid her down the bed. Her right hand gripped the front part of his shirt as if it was her life line. They continue their lip lock until their lungs needed air. When he pulled away, he look at her eyes lips are just centimetres away. "You are way too easy to read…" He said huskily while trailing her jaw line by his lips before continuing "Ninjas are supposed to have their thoughts read so easily!!" "Wrong… It's not like…" she said while panting. "How wrong am I?" he questioned. "I mean…" she panted while he suckled on her neck. "Wasn't thinking?" he asked while licking her collarbone. She moaned while he was sucking to her skin. He suckled again on her neck while unzipping the dress. "No… no…" she moaned to him while trying to push him off of her. "Sasu-ke- kun" she moaned while he pushed the sleeves of her dress down her shoulder. He trailed butterfly kisses to her chest until he reached her breast and took one of the nipples in his mouth. She moaned at the pleasure but still, she's trying to stop him. "ah… stop"

She moaned while pushing him off. He still continued what he was doing. 'That's it, this is the last control I have.' She thought and then she closed her eyes and pushed him very hard. He pulled away and he looked at Sakura confusedly. She was crying and sniffling. "I'm sorry Sasuke- kun" she hiccup "let's… stop…?" she said while tears are flowing down her cheek. "He-hey, what's wrong?" he asked confusedly while shaking her shoulders "did I do something wrong?" "No! It's not your fault" she said sadly. "It's always like this…" She paused and looked at the bed sheet. "It's always me (who wants to)… I can't help it…" She continued. "Sasuke- Kun please… doesn't do it for me… do it when you want to…" 'Gees' he thought and she smiled at him. He looked down and thought. 'Just how dull witted are you…?' She looks at him confusedly. "Listen up Sakura… ninja read underneath the underneath" he said in an annoyed tone. She looked at him and she was very confused of what he said. "What do you mean by tha…" her word had been cut off when he hugs her. She was shocked. "W-what's wrong Sasuke- kun?" she asked worriedly. He started again to suckle on her collarbone and she moaned again and trying to push him again. "Ah… wait… Stop… Sasuke- Kun. You don't have to…" she said between her pants and moans. "Give me a break already Sakura" He said while suckling on her breast. "Just how long do you plan on making me wait?" He asked while flicking her left nipple. She just moaned loudly and placed her hands on his back. "I have limits you know" He said with as-a-matter-of-fact tone. 'So you want to do it too…' she thought. He kept on sucking her skin while she just moan and let the waves of pleasure engulf her. 'Damn, she made me explain myself that much…' he thought while he was starting to go down her stomach laying butterfly kisses up and down her stomach and go back to her mounds sucking it. '…Then there's nothing else…Then to make her answer…' he licked her throat and she moaned more '…To everything I want…' He kissed her roughly and passionately. She snake her hand s to his neck making the kiss deeper. He pushed down her clothes so that the only barrier left is the short and the panty. She tugged his t-shirt and he pulled away from the kiss and lifted his arms to pull the dress away. He kissed her again; their tongues tangoed while he was busy pulling her short and underwear. When he pulled away, he eyed her beautiful body. She blushed and trying to cover her chest with her arms but the man just grabbed her arms and pinned it on to the top of her head. "Why are you so shy now?" He asked teasingly while smirking. He parted her legs and he smirked more when he saw her core wet. "Looks like you're enjoying huh". He slid one finger inside of her and she was panting. He pick up pace and decided to slide another finger while he continue his fast pumping in and out of her until she reach her climax. "Sasuke- kun!" She screamed. He licked hes fingers clean and he started to undo his belt and push his pants and boxers. She gasped his size. 'He's always big and I like it' He smirked at her. "You like what you see Sa-ku-ra?" She blushed and just nod. He crawled on top of her and kissed her passionately and entered her slowly. He let her adjust to his size and he pulled away from their kiss while she nod, he thrust in and out of her, she instantly wrapped her legs in his waist bringing him more closer and deeper he pounded in and out of her faster, harder and deeper. With a one sharp thrust, she reached her climax for the second time. A few more trust and he also find his release. He collapses on her, his face in the valley between her breasts. They catch their breaths. He rolled to his side and he pulled her closer and wrapped a blanket to their bodies. She already fell asleep while he just looked at her. "Mmm… Sasuke- Kun… I love you so much…" she said while sleeping. He smiled and kissed her forehead. 'Same here… you're my everything… my, my she's dreaming of me… just like a book… easy to read her thoughts.' He smirked at the thought and the noise she's making while moaning his name because he already knows what she have been dreaming of. 'Just like a book'

**The end**

**A/N**: I hope you like it and please I like to know your comments and what you think about the story. If you have questions about the story just ask me… thanks again for giving time to read my story. If you have suggestions you can tell me and I'll be glad to accept. Hope you'll like this story.


End file.
